Heat
by Futago no Seishi
Summary: Alone, with darkness as their only witness, the twins indulge in illicit pleasures. Ami x Su twincest slight BDSM undertones


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters (though I have begged the marvelous Miss Watase VEHEMENTLY for ownership over the twins…) in any way, shape, or form… much to my dismay. So don't bother suing, 'cause I don't got nothin'.

Pairing: Suboshi x Amiboshi

Rating: R

Summary: Alone, with the darkness as their only witness, the twins let themselves indulge in illicit pleasures.

Warnings: There be YAOI in this ficcy. (Oh boy _is_ there yaoi). Twincest yaoi to be exact, and of the citrusy blend too. If you can't handle BDSM intones, blood, or two lovely bishounen twins sharing a bed together, I suggest that you hit the back button on your browser, PRONTO.

Author's Notes: What can I say? Amiboshi is a little hentai in disguise, and he and Suboshi were just BEGGING me to write this little PWP. I swear… Damn horny muses…

Heat

            Hot and wet. Liquid warmth moving fluidly over his lips, burning up his skin, sending electric shocks into his mouth. Satin-soft petals moving along his skin, blowing warm, heavy air against areas where those sinfully scorching lips hadn't already branded him. He shivered as a glistening trail of heat fell against his skin, inflaming his body further. The cool air against his skin was an almost harsh contrast to the wonderfully fiery feeling of those lips on him. So much heat…

            Suboshi arched up sharply, his back curving off the mattress, as those heated lips were replaced with a sharp, biting pain. There was a soft ripping noise as his arms automatically tried to draw downward, the scarves restraining his wrists to the bedposts giving in a bit to the strong movement. A strangled cry escaped his throat as he felt a rivulet of scalding liquid trail down from his chest, seemingly from the point of stabbing pain. Warm… coming from him. Blood. He felt searing tears trying to escape his clenched lids as he thrashed his head, which also happened to be the only mobile part of his body at the moment, from side to side as if to stop the pain.

            He felt that warm breath against his ear, murmuring gentle words against his skin, as nimble fingers trailed along his chest, running through the crimson liquid staining his fair skin. Again those soft lips were on him again, tugging suggestively on his earlobe as those fingers continued to play along in his blood, sliding upwards slowly. His breathing began to slow a bit more as time passed by, his body finally relaxing back into the soft bed, the cut now only a dull, throbbing ache. Gentle fingers moving so lightly along, a ghost's caress on his overly sensitive skin… Suddenly, fingertips pressed into the open wound, wringing a choked cry from him as his life essence poured out once more.

            The flick of a burning tongue along his neck was the only soothing treatment he received as those fingers pushed harder. Strangled noises made it out from his throat as those restrained tears spilled forth. Shivers coursed down his spine as the muscles on his stomach clenched periodically, shocks of pain shooting from his chest. The only noises heard within the dark room for a while was the sound of ragged breathing, mingled occasionally with a sharp hiss or a breathy moan.

            Slowly, those fingers lifted, slicked with tainted scarlet. He winced involuntarily as the pressure lessened, and the weight on his legs shifted, falling more heavily on his thighs. The pain now diminishing slowly, he allowed his eyes to flutter open a bit, and looked up at the figure sitting on top of him. Eyes widening a bit, he watched with a sort of perverse excitement as those crimson fingers lifted to swollen lips, that heated tongue sliding out and running smoothly along the stained digits, lapping up his spilled blood. He felt his chest tighten and his eyes slide shut on their own volition again, his breathing increasing again. There was something disturbingly arousing about watching the other lick his blood, that sinful mouth wrapping over slender digits, tongue swirling lavishly around them…

            Again, those fingers were stroking his chest, gliding smoothly along, painting morbid designs on his burning skin. His head tilted back as they trailed along, causing goose bumps to surface where that inviting heat had been. His mouth fell open, incoherent noises falling from his parted lips. He pulled fruitlessly on the scarves that bound his arms, longing desperately to touch the figure above him. But he couldn't move, and those skilled hands continued to slither along on his tormented flesh, causing every nerve ending to sizzle with burning energy.

            Suddenly, he felt something cold and wet on his lips. Blinking through the dark, he looked up the shadow above him, hazel orbs questioning. The figure moved its hand, the cold receding, and the object exposed. The dagger shone maliciously in the dark, glinting despite the lack of light, a dark design covering its tip. His blood. He looked back up into a shadowed face, a hint of panic visible in his eyes, only because of human instinct of survival. But the hazel orbs were hazy, still clouded over with lust and the wicked desire to feel the blade against him again, breaking open his skin, liquid warmth spilling onto his skin once more, electric shocks of pain and pleasure coursing through his slim frame yet again…

            But instead of using the weapon again, the figure climbed off his legs and placed the object onto a nearby table. He suppressed a disappointed groan as the almost innocent looking piece of metal glinted on the wooden surface, staring back at him. The only thing tainting its almost perfect façade was a streak of burgundy, so deepened in hue by the darkness in the room as so it almost appeared black. Darkness tainting a vivid radiance… Like the shifting clouds outside, covering up the silvery light, casting a haunted shadow on everything around them. Hence the darkness in the room; normally it would have been lit with luminous streaks of pale monochrome, bathing anything and everything within reach in an ethereal glow. He missed the soft, gentle light of the moon. Then at least, he would be able to look up into the others eyes again, and see the soft flush of those burning lips…

            Slowly. The other figure moved with such unshed grace, slinking over with feline movements, all long limbs moving with perfect poise. Erotic… there was no other way to describe the sensuous, leisurely saunters, so aesthetic in just themselves. Liquid grace; that's what the other person was. Like cool water flowing freely, gently along with swaying actions. 

            He felt the mattress under him sink a bit with the others weight, before that weight settled once more on his thighs. Strong hands grabbed onto his hips, thumbs rubbing over the material covering protruding bone with skillful strokes, causing shuddering breaths to emanate from his flushed lips. Those hands continued along their trek, sliding upwards before stopping abruptly. Blinking open eyes that he hadn't even realized were closed, he looked up into a face covered in darkness. He knew the silent question that was being asked; he knew he had the power to stop it. But, he didn't want to stop. Slowly, he nodded slightly, still staring up into the area where the other's eyes would have been, had there been any light at all to see them.

            As soon as he let his consent be known, he felt those hands moving again, hooking into the waistband of his pants, which they had so patiently been resting on. This was what he had been waiting all night for, his illicit craving growing all the more intense as he felt the thin cloth slide gently over his hips. He felt the weight on his thighs disappear, and then the fluid feel of the material sliding down the length of his legs. He could feel the blood pulsing in his veins, throbbing all throughout his body and pounding in his ears. He _needed_ to feel the other, before he was driven mad with desire. But there was nothing. He felt no movement near him, no warmth along his body… Looking around, he saw nothing but enshrouding darkness, but that was because the curtains had been drawn completely shut. When did that happen? He must have been too preoccupied to have noticed it earlier…

            Then heat… All he felt was heat, enveloping him in its embrace, setting his whole being ablaze. He let an unrestrained moan flow out from his throat, as his body was engulfed in licking flames, those fiery touches ghosting over his body, everywhere and at the same time, nowhere at all… Reaching out blindly, his hands met with sweat-slicked skin, grabbing hold wherever he could, the skin seemingly so scorching that it burned his hands. So hot… He lost himself in the waves of sparking fire and pleasure as his body moved in time with the other's, heavy breaths mingling together, sinful moans rolling off their lips in perfect symphony… There was no need for words between them; they had a sacred understanding between them that was beyond meager words. They understood each other, on a much more intimate level, knowing what the other wanted without them having to express their need out loud. So they moved in quiet harmony, bodies moving in practiced routine, the only noises coming from them were gasping breaths and barely suppressed sounds of immense pleasure.

            Slowly, he finally felt himself drifting back down into the real world, his being no longer floating in the euphoria that inevitably came after mind-shattering release. His vision was hazy and clouded over with passing lust, his breath coming in shallow pants as his elated body tried to recover. He gasped as he felt simmering lips on his earlier inflicted wound, lapping at the slow trickle of blood that was still seeping out from the gash, pulling his mind further from the ecstasy it was still floating in. A soft sigh blew past his parted lips as his hands clenched gently against the bands of cloth that held them captive, those talented lips rousing familiar feelings of desire. Suddenly, the gentle suckling stopped and he couldn't help the groan of displeasure that escaped his lips at the loss.

            A soft laugh sounded in the room, directed at his response. He felt the other figure slowly rise, sliding off of his body with an unhurried motion, and rolling over to lie besides him on the bed. The loss… it left him feeling cold, and somewhat empty. The other's presence seemed to fill the void that had always seemed to be present in his… heart? Soul? He didn't know where it was from, but all he knew was that he felt like a broken puzzle again, vital pieces seemingly missing. He longed for the sense of completion he had when he was with the other…

            Dazedly, he realized the other was untying the scarves that secured his wrists. He allowed himself to relax and allow the nimble fingers to dance over his skin, and undo the intricate knots in the material draped along his arms. Tired… he realized again just how drained he felt. Slowly, his concentration slipped, and everything seemed to dim. He barely felt the cloth pressed soothingly to his chest, wiping away the crimson liquid still there, or the hand running lightly down his side in a ghost's caress… Warm… it felt comforting, the feeling of the other's body pressed against his, arm draped lazily across his stomach, legs entwined with his in an intimate embrace…

            "You are such a hentai…" He hardly even realized the whispered words had flowed out of his mouth with a somewhat amused sigh. Slumber was threatening to drown him in its embrace as he nestled closer against the source of heat next to him, cheek nuzzling into silken hair on top of the head resting gently on his chest. As darkness crept along the edge of his conscious, he heard the sleepy reply, felt the hot breath caressing the sensitive skin on his neck. 

            "Well, you don't seem to mind my actions _that_ much."

            "Shut up…"

            Quiet laughter accompanied the slight tremors passing through the body next to his. A chaste kiss on his exposed neck and a hand seeking out his. "Oyasumi."

            "Oyasumi, aniki."

~owari~


End file.
